A New World
by Neobaka
Summary: What happens when your world ends? Do you choose to move on or do you try to regain it? Sometimes it's best to start over. HIATUS UNTIL MY MUSE COMES BACK
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it! What can we do! They keep finding us! We have no way of beating their weapons! The injuries that they give us don't even heal like they should! We're all going to die at this rate!" Hungry yelled slamming her fist on the table. The remainder of those in the room returned her heated words with silence.

"I have an idea." Murmured England. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"What did you say Angleterre? Did you think of a way to stop them?" France asked with a kernel of hope beginning to worm its way into his heart.

"We can't stop them. There's no point in trying to. The only thing that would happen is our deaths." England replied shaking his head in despair, "The only thing we can do is retreat."

"Where can we retreat to? There is no where that is still safe, aru!" China shouted waving his wok, "They already killed Mongolia and India when they tried to hide in their houses, aru!"

"..."

"Iggy, what are you thinking?" Southern America asked softly cradling the head of the injured Canada in her lap while Northern America stood behind her with his arms crossed and frown on his face.

"Another world." England answered after a few minutes, " The Fae, they told me that we could escape to another world..."

"Another world? Are you talking about Mars or Venus? Angleterre?" France questioned in concern, momentarily forgetting to mock England's 'imaginary friends'.

"..."

Scotland scoffed, "France, you really have forgotten the old ways. The Fae have no interest in the stars beyond watching them." Wales and the Ireland siblings nodded in agreement.

"I have not! I just do not wish to live in the past like a dusty relic! I live for the present and love!" France shouted glaring at Scotland, "Besides, what do you know. You haven't been your own nation in how many years?"

Scotland growled as he reached for his claymore, "What did you say, Frog? Tough words coming from the perpetual loser. Met any young girls lately? Maybe you can convince one of them to fight your battles for you!"

"How dare you!" France yelled reaching for his pistol.

"Stop it! Stop fighting! We don't need to be fighting each other! We're friends, friends don't try to kill each other!" Sobbed the upset Northern Italy as he hugged the stoic Germany beside him. The Scotsman and the Frenchmen glared at one another before looking away.

"Italy is right. The more we fight the stronger our enemy gets. England, how do we get to this other world?" Asked Germany.

"Magic."

Everyone in the room stared at England. There were a only a sad few nations left in the world and all had joined together in the room to try and survive for a little longer. Of the original 267 world entities only 40 were left.

No one had noticed when the nations of the South American continent had just disappeared practically overnight. The didn't even notice when the nations of Africa started to vanish until Egypt arrived at the home of Greece covered in blood and described the horror that had been unleashed upon the African nations.

"Somehow they had knew where we lived. They had weapons that could actually **kill **us. They came after us. Hunted us down like animals. They never made any demands or any claims, just killed us. Everyone they killed turned to dust. " The shell shocked Egypt had told the concerned Greece.

Greece had quickly contacted the rest of the nations for an emergency meeting, that was when they had learned that South America was lost. They also learned why Egypt had been able to escape with his life intact. He was the bait for the trap that would end the lives of many.

The unknown enemies had attacked the meeting, clothed all in black from their heads to their toes and carrying bizarre looking guns, they made an intimidating sight and caught the nations by surprise. Korea was the first to die, he had been protecting China's back when the blast of the enemies strange gun had caught him point blank in the chest. Mexico and Cuba had fallen soon after as the nations were trying to make an escape.

Over 27 nations had lost their lives in the attack. Their numbers were whittled down with every passing day. Ambushes awaited them they tried to return to their homes. Eventually, they had decided that banding together, no matter the risk, was better than dieing alone. And so they had all gathered together in a run down castle on Ireland's coast. Which brings us back to England.

"England-san, do you really think that that is a good idea? " Asked Constitutional Japan as she stood besides her brother Imperial Japan, "Spirits can often lead people astray. They may be trying to trick you into doing something foolish."

"..."

"Ah, Sheila, it doesn't matter. We're all gonna kick the bucket one way or another." Australia said sadly as he stroked the head of his koala.

"Bu-"

"Aussie's right." Northern America interrupted, "We're all gonna die anyway if we sit around here. Why not take a chance? Seems like a better idea than just waiting to be found and be killed like a dog." He turned to England and raised his chin, "I don't know what you have planned or what will happen but, where ever you lead brother, I'll follow." Southern America nodded her agreement as everyone listened in shock of hearing England called 'brother'.

Australia grinned, "Glad to see that ya got your voice back Yank! I'm with ya too, Pommy. We can leave these woos behind if their not game."

"Does no one care that he's talking about magic and fairies as if they were real!" Belgium yelled pulling out of her brother Netherlands grasp, "How can you even talk about leaving anyway? How can we leave our Bosses and people to those monsters! We need to figure out a way to fight them not talk about silly things like magic!"

"We **can't** stop them. That's the problem." Spain replied, "Why continue fighting a losing battle?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Personally, I would prefer to live with mi amigos. Even if it means abandoning my house."

There was a chorus of agreement around the room.

"But-" Belgium tried to protest, "They depend on us. To protect them and lead them."

"We can't do that if we're dead." Netherlands told her as he pulled her back into his arms as she started to cry.

England continued to remain silent as a gloom once again descended upon the inhabitants of the room.

"Let's put it to a vote." Northern America said taking the lead, "Everyone who want's to try Iggy's magic idea raise your hands." He counted as people raised their hands, " Alright now, everyone who doesn't want to try his idea raise your hands." He counted again, "Ok, it's twenty-nine to six with five abstaining." He turned to look at England, "Iggy, get started on whatever you have to do. We really don't have any time to waste."

England took a deep breath. _They're all counting on me. _He thought, _Fairy friends don't let me down now._

"This will only take a few minutes." England spoke softly as he began drawing his magic circle on one of the walls, "Move the table out of here. Brothers. Sister. "He turned to Scotland, Wales, and the Irelands, "Please start drawing this design on the other walls and the ceiling. I'll draw the one for the floor."

The various nations and territories moved out of the way of the British siblings as they went about preparing for the magic that was to come and hopefully save them.

"Brother, do you really think this will work?" Ukraine asked Russia as they watched for enemies outside.

"Who knows. But, I would rather take a chance than die, da." He replied with a smile.

"Yeah." Ukraine looked at her feet, "Still, I don't like leaving my people..."

Russia's smile faltered a little, "Da."

"Brother. Sister. They say that everything is prepared and we will be going soon." Belarus spoke as she crept up behind them, "We must return to the room now."

Russia and Ukraine looked at there little sister and then nodded, "Let us go then." Russia said as he led them back inside.

"Alright, I believe that that is everything." England said as he turned to everyone, "If you don't want to come this is your last chance once we close the door there is no going back."

"Angleterre, if we were not going we would have never come back in the first place." France said with sorrow in his voice, "Do not make this any harder for us than it already is, please mon ami."

England looked around the room at the faces of his friends and nodded his head, "Alright, someone close the door."

Latvia quickly moved to do so and with that the room went black as howling resounded within the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up! Alfred! Amelia! Get your butts out of bed! NOW!" Shouted an irate woman from downstairs.

THUMP!

"I'm awake!" Came a responding chorus of two teenagers as they both fell out of their beds, tangled in their bed sheets.

"Get down here and eat your breakfast! Your food is getting cold!" The woman continued shouting.

"But it's the weekend!" The teens replied in unison while they tried to untangle themselves.

"Get! Down! Here! Now!"

"Yeah, yeah!" The teens replied as they walked out of their rooms, still dressed in their pajamas.

"Mornin' Al. Why does she have to be so loud?" The girl, Amelia, asked as she saw her twin brother.

"Mornin' Mel. I don't know and I don't think I ever will." The boy, Alfred, answered shaking his head and walking downstairs.

"Huh. Same here." Amelia muttered as they walked into the kitchen and saw their dad sitting at the table reading something on his laptop and their mom standing at the stove making coffee.

"About time you two woke up. It's a bright and sun shiny day." Their dad said looking up and smiling, "Don't waste it sleeping."

"But Daddy~ Sleeping is like the best thing EVER!" Amelia whined hugging her father. Alfred nodded as he slumped into his chair.

Their dad just chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Sit down and eat your food. Your mother worked very hard to make it."

"Ok, ok." Amelia sighed while Alfred murmured, "Coffee, I. Need. Coffee. Beautiful, wonderful, elixir of life, coffee."

"I'll never understand your obsession with drinking boiled beans, Al." Amelia said shaking her head and poured herself a cup of tea, "You should try some tea, it's really good for you."

Alfred pulled his head off of the table and looked at his sister with a frown, "Well, you drink boiled leaves, so shut up until I get some coffee."

SMACK!

"Ow! What did I do?" Al whined rubbing his head and looking at his mother.

"Don't you go telling your sister to 'shut up', young man. The only people allowed to say 'shut up' are your father and I!" Their mom chastised Alfred while shaking the spatula in her hand.

"Yes ma'am." Alfred sighed looking down at his lap while his sister and dad snickered.

"So~ Daddy, whatcha readin'?" Amelia asked ignoring her brother's evil glares.

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff."

"Word stuff."

"What kinda word stuff."

"The readable kind."

"..."

"Very readable."

"...You're mean..."

Their dad just grinned and continued reading.

"Do you two have any plans for today?" Their mom asked bringing the coffee to the table, Alfred made happy noises while Amelia scooted away, and sat down.

"Video games." They chorused, " Maybe read some comics or surf on the web before heading to the mall."

Their dad looked up, "No matter how many times they do that it's still damn creepy." Their mom

shot him a glare before saying, " That seems like a poor way to spend the day. Why don't you go with your father today. He's doing some interesting research at the hospital."

"He's studying dead people!" The twins shouted in excitement, "Awesome! Can we play with the guts or the eyes? Maybe you give us a hand!" They giggled and high-fived.

"Still damn creepy." Their dad muttered shaking his head and received another glare from his wife for his troubles, " No, I'm not working with cadavers. Were actually doing some research on ESP."

"Oooooh! Aliens!" The twins shouted, "Even better!"

Their mom sighed, "How many time do I have to tell ya'll that this is a house?"

The teens stared at her blankly.

"As in, this is not a barn."

They continued to stare blankly.

"Never mind." She sighed shaking her head.

So, are you two interested? Or would rather spend the day longing around the house eating, sleeping, playing games, reading comics and, " Their dad paused and looked at his wife, " Can I stay home? That sounds like fun."

She just glared.

He raised his arms in surrender, "Just joking, dear." The twins knew that he wasn't.

"So, anyway, why don't you two come with me and we can maybe test some of new equipment on you two." He continued.

"Mel, he want's to perform weird experiments on us. What do you think?" Alfred asked in a stage whisper.

"Well Al, I think that maybe he could turn you into an alien. That would be kinda cool." Amelia answered following her brother's lead.

The twins looked at each other for a moment and then nodded and turned to their parents and said, "No thanks. That doesn't sound like fun at all."

"Tough, your going." Their mom replied.

"Huh?"

"You. Are. Going." She said slowly, "You don't need to waste your time playing games. You should do some thing productive, like helping your father and learning."

"Argg!" The twins groaned slamming their foreheads on table.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia glared at Alfred, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? What are you talking about ? I didn't do **anything**!" Alfred retorted crossing his arms as he returned his sister's glare.

Amelia huffed, "Well, Dad told you not to go near the computers and stuff, but did you listen? Noooo! Big bad Alfie thought that it would be sooo cool to play with the machines!"

"I wasn't playing! I didn't even touch anything! The computers and everything went crazy all on their own! All I did was look at it! Is that a crime now?" Alfred yelled as he jumped out of his chair and onto his feet, hands clenched. Amelia glared and got to her feet as well.

"Enough!" The door to the office they were in slammed open, "I can hear the two of you yelling down the hall! Shut up already!" Their dad yelled at them as he walked into the room accompanied by two other men. The twins continued glaring at each other but held their tongues.

Dr. Jones rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. Turning to the men behind him he said, "Sorry about that Bill, Mr Kirkland. They're really good kids...most of the time."

The twins stared at the two men that their dad was speaking with. They knew Bill, he was their dad's friend and research partner, and an all around average looking man with brown hair and eyes. The other man, Mr Kirkland, they had never seen before in their lives. He was a tall, elderly gentleman with white hair.

The twins continued to watching the three men speak softly until they turned toward the children and their dad addressed them, "Kids you know Bill." Bill waved and smiled. The twins stared and slowly waved back. Dr. Jones continued, "But you don't know Mr Kirkland." The twins shifted their gazes to Mr Kirkland, noticing that had bright green eyes on his stern face.

"Mr Kirkland is the man who has been funding our project. That means that all of the equipment that you destroyed today was paid for by him." The twins paled and quickly glanced at each other.

Mr Kirkland's gaze turned harsher then as he spoke, "That was over three hundred thousand pounds worth of equipment. It will be months before the replacements will be finished and sent here."

Dr Jones sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses sat, "Sorry 'bout that Mr Kirkland. I honestly didn't think there would be any harm in letting the kids check out the lab. They'd never caused any harm before." Bill quietly laughed into his fist as he winked at the twins.

"Apparently, there was." Mr Kirkland replied coolly, "Your heathen children managed to completely destroy half of your lab and they-"

At this point Alfred, who was growing frustrated with being quiet, interrupted yelling. "We didn't do ANYTHING! Amelia was standing near the door and I didn't even touch anything! Stop accusing us of something we didn't do! Innocent until proven guilty!"

"You 'didn't touch anything' you say?" Mr Kirkland's expression started to change as he turned to Bill, "Was any of he equipment turned on?"

Bill looked startled, "All of it actually. Frank and I were planning on running some start-up tests on the kids this afternoon." Bill turned to Dr Jones, "Frank, did any of the read outs survive?"

Dr Jones also looked startled, "I don't know, I didn't think to check."

"Well go check now, you damned oaf!" Mr Kirkland shouted before turning back to the children, "You are completely certain that you did not touch **an****ything**?"

The twins watched as their dad and Bill ran out of the room, "Al already told you that we didn't! Why is it so important that we didn't mess with the stuff? It's broke either way." Amelia replied standing up for her brother, as Alfred nodded his head.

Mr Kirkland rubbed his hand over his face, "The equipment was very sensitive to various types of energies. Energies that may possibly be connected to things such as ESP or even magic, amongst other things."

"Soooo what does that mean?" Alfred asked confused.

"What it means, boy, is that you may have some unusual abilities or at least the possibility of having them."Mr Kirkland replied, "Considering that you may have caused the computers to overload just by being in the same room..." Mr Kirkland shook his head as he drifted off into deep thought.

Alfred and Amelia looked at each other as the waited for their Dad and Bill to return, which they did after a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's off the charts!" Bill shouted as he burst back into the room, Dr Jones panted as he followed in after him.

Mr Kirkland turned towards him, "Are you certain?"

"Completely! Look at this!" Bill shoved everything off of the desk in the back of the office as the twins got out of his way. "Look! Here's where we turned it on, steady and quiet. And here's where I ran some diagnostic tests about an hour before Frank brought the kids, still steady and quiet. And here's wher the kids walk into the lab! It goes off the charts like crazy!" Bill started flailing his arms about in excitement.

Mr Kirkland stared at the charts for a few minutes before turning to the now silent Dr Jones, "Dr Jones, what do you have to say about this?" He asked as he waved his hand at the charts.

"I-" Dr Jones paused, "I really don't know. If the charts are correct-"

"They are!" Bill interrupted with a huff.

Dr Jones glared at him before continuing, "If they're correct it means that my kids are going to need specialized training." He paused again as he looked at his confused children.

Mr Kirkland nodded, "That is correct. It would be unwise to allow untrained minds to wander around. The next thing that they accidentally destroy might be much larger and cause far more harm."

"Wait! We didn't hurt anybody! What are ya talkin' about?" The twins shouted in unison, obviously upset.

"That's still damn creepy." Their dad mumbled.

"What I mean, children, is that you may harm others unintentionally. The two of you need to go to a school where they can teach you how to harness and control your abilities, where you can be with children like yourselves." Mr Kirkland paused and took a breath, "My family runs such a school. We are always looking for people that may have unusual abilities, that is why I have many different research programs throughout the world working on finding people who may be...different."

"So, your school is kinda like the x-men?" Alfred asked, screwing his nose up.

Everyone was surprised when Mr Kirkland laughed, "HA! Well, yes and no. Yes, in that it is a private school filled with special people. No, in that those people are not superheros."

"Mr Kirkland!" Dr Jones interrupted, "You honestly think that my children need to go to your school? We don't know for certain that the charts are correct! I don't want to send my kids half way around the world just because they may have ESP or something!"

"Then run a few tests on them using less breakable equipment." Mr Kirkland replied with a casual wave of his hand. "If they should test positive I would like to extend to them the opportunity to attend Black Academy."

"Black Academy?" Amelia whispered to Alfred, "That sounds kinda evil." Alfred nodded in agreement as they watched the adults continue to discuss their futures.


	5. Chapter 5

"This...is damn ugly." Amelia muttered as she looked at the sweater her mom had told her to pack. "Who the hell decided that neon pink and turd brown would look good together?" She continued as she attempted to burn a hole through the sweater with her gaze.

"Apparently Mom did." Alfred replied as he popped his head through the doorway of her bedroom.

Amelia frowned and started folding the, damn ugly, sweater up as Alfred walked over and sat on her bed, "You know, you could always hide it somewhere and say you forgot about it."

Amelia smiled, "Good idea!" Alfred smiled in return and lounged on the bed as he watched his sister walk around the room, picking things up and packing them in her suitcases.

"Are you scared?" He asked suddenly, startling Amelia.

"What?" She asked frowning.

"Are. You. Scared." He repeated making sure to place emphasis on each word.

Amelia was silent for a few moments as she stared at the dress in her hands, until she said, "No." she shook her head, "I'm a little nervous but not scared. You?" she asked as she turned to her brother.

Alfred placed his arms behind his head and quickly replied, "About the same as you."

"Hmmm..." Was the only reply he received.

"I mean, it's not as if we're moving to a completely different planet. We're only going to England, that's not too far." Alfred continued as Amelia nodded, "I never thought we would start highschool in another country but I guess it won't be **that** bad. We'll make new friends and explore new places, right?" Amelia nodded again, "We can still talk to our friends here on the web. And we'll be home for the breaks and summer too!"

"Yeah." Amelia replied softly. They were both silent after that as they thought about how their lives had changed and what was still to come.


End file.
